Nobody Looking For Me
by CrazyCoolCreations
Summary: Kathee McCarty, is only human. Well, she used to be anyway. Even as a relatively young vampire she doesn't give in to the bloodlust. She has more important things to worry about. Like her brother Emmett and his new golden eyed family...
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight. (Yet) *sigh* but I do own all the other characters that I make up ^.^ You know the drill, R&+R or I'll **_**eat you, **_**because **_**I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**_** =D**

**Emm.**

**Prologue**

I'm Kathee Imogen McCarty, and I'm a monster.

Never noticed, never cared for, and never loved. That is how I have lived for the past seventy-three years. As a monstrosity, a vile creature, a murderer. I am shocked that I am yet to be engulfed in the fiery pits of Hell. Unless I am already here. I do not deserve this. In my human life I followed the words of God as much as possible, but I have sinned an unbearable amount in my vampire life.

I _had_ been human once though…

_73 years ago…_

"Emmett, get back here! It's not safe out here, especially at _this_ time of year! Mom will kill you for being this late for dinner!" It was useless. He was nowhere to be seen. The sun was about to set, only a few minutes of those rich sunset colours, left. Not that I could see much of those colours anyway, the leaves above were blocking most the minuscule light. The forest was dense with trees, bushes, boulders and goodness knows what else. My route was made even more difficult because I could barely make out anything further than two metres away, and the stupid fact that I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over –in broad daylight, in the dark I was doomed-. This situation was _so_ frustrating! The worst thing about all of this was that my brother could be lying somewhere already _dead_ or close to it.

The idiot decided to go fishing in his favourite spot, _way too close to the cave where all the irritable grizzlies live!_ I knew that mom was getting worried so I set out to drag him back home. I instantly knew that something was up when I reached the stream… his favourite fishing rod was floating slowly down the stream… and there was a pool of blood only a few steps away.

I followed the trail leading away from the clearing hoping to find Emmett at least slightly alive. At the end of the trail, in another clearing about half a mile away, I found nothing. Well, except a dead grizzly. A _giant_. Dead. Grizzly.

But no Emmett. No sign of him either. Nada. _Zilch_. Almost as if he had vanished off the face of the Earth. I didn't know where I was, or where he was either. But I couldn't just leave, because he can't have just disappeared. So I walked in a random direction calling for him.

So there I was, stumbling my way through the forest, still not giving up on my hopes. It was completely dark now, the shadows making everything darker still. I was scared, terrified even, but not for myself. For my brother.

Hours later, I refused to stop even though my throat felt rougher than sandpaper, even though my legs protested against every step, even though I could feel the cold air through my thick clothing. I couldn't give up, I just couldn't. Every single memory I had also had Emmett –the best brother in the world- in them too. Even though there is a minute age difference of three years between us, I always felt like a little kid again when I was around him.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I recalled all of those times, all of the laughs, the jokes, the games. These memories were the only fuel forcing me to charge ahead –even if the pace of my charging was excruciatingly slow.

I eventually ventured closer to the mountain looking for a cave or something big enough to sleep in. Boy was I in for a rough night.

Back then I didn't know how right that sentence became.

Finally giving up -for the night anyway-, I lay in a little cave hugging my knees to store what little body heat I had left. The only thing that kept me away from the comatose state I so desperately wanted to be in was my angrily complaining stomach. Right at that moment I couldn't give two hoots about anything except for some type of sleep or for some of mom's home-made bread and some water. And Emmett of course.

_This is where my humanity ended for good. Though it definitely was not good._

I was barely aware of anything at that moment, let alone the stone cold, vice-like grip holding me in an odd embrace, crushing me to his chest. He must have come in through the only entrance to my right, because he was crushing me sideways. I know that I should have looked up to get a look at his face, but I was too shocked at the time. By this point I was fully awake yet I was only aware of those pale white, stone cold arms around me. After a few minutes spent in this embrace he removed the arm from around my knees and brushed my long chestnut hair away from my neck.

He _sniffed_ my neck, made an odd 'mm' sound as though he liked what he smelt. He then turned me so that my shoulders rested against his chest, and tilted my head to expose my neck even more.

Then, he _bit me_.

He then had the cheek to bit the other side of my neck, _as well._

I'm gonna kill that BASTARD. Someday.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apparently my 'I'll eat you' thing worked… huh… anyway, HA if you read the prologue, because you won't find out who the guy that bit her is till WAY into the story =D I'm nice like that. Anyways the Cullens come into this bit, and to answer your questions, Kathee is four years younger than Emmett so she is sixteen (Emmett was turned at the age of twenty, for those who got confused) and yes this will probably have a lot of swearing in it =D sorry but I can't help it. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (yet), and**_** I WILL (SERIOSULY) STALK YOU AND EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**_** Uno, Dos, Peace, Out! **

One – Appearances Can Be Misleading

I sat under my favourite tree, a huge oak that dominated the little peaceful clearing I had discovered about three years ago. A little stream trickled away making calming sounds which echoed far away in the dense forest belonging to Forks. Around me I could smell the sweet smells of daisies, buttercups, violets and a huge range of other wildflowers. It was truly peaceful here, undisturbed, untainted. Even some animals came here when I sat in my spot for a while; they were too intrigued by the beauty to care about a vicious beast sitting under the tree. Not that I was waiting to hunt them, though I do hunt animals, and humans. I usually hunted animals but I did drink from humans if they came too close to my part of the forest and only if they were tourist who wandered away from the path.

So I suppose I wasn't too inhumane… oh who am I kidding, I'm a monster and I should burn in hell.

I reminisced about my childhood days, when Emmett would drag me out of the house to play hide and seek in the patch of forest behind our back yard. I had favoured climbing up trees and hiding behind the huge masses of leaves, because I was small and quite scrawny. Emmett knew me too well though, so that was where he first looked, finding me in an instant, not that I minded helping him find his friends. His friends however, were never able to find me so they just found Emmett first who in turn pulled me out of the tree tops.

He always found a way to include me in his games, even though I was always four years too young, his friends wouldn't complain either but that was just because they knew that Emmett would beat them up if they did.

That fact always made me smile at the dark humour; Emmett would always do everything he could to help me, to include me, to do what's best for me, and I couldn't do any of that for him. I let him die; I let him get torn to pieces by the grizzly bears back home in Tennessee.

As the sun was setting, I was still sat under my tree this time I watched the rich colours reflect off the stream, the light was cast upon me making my skin sparkle like it was encrusted with rubies and topaz gems rather than the usual diamond effect. But all was not peaceful.

The birds were silent, hidden away. In fear.

That was _incredibly_ unusual, there was trouble afoot. Mythical trouble.

I knew that because the birds only did so when I was hunting, which I was not, not today at least. This could only mean that there were other vampires around.

I jumped up in an instant, curious and frightened, frightened because the first and last time I was in the presence of a vampire, _I became one_. So this really didn't do my nerves any good, at all. There was an element of curiosity because well I have never seen a vampire before, not even the one that bit me –the b*stard.

Actually paying attention to the surrounding area away from my little meadow, I heard the three of them. They were running full speed, and they were bound to run _right in front of me._ I wonder if they will notice me. Nobody and nothing else tends to in the woods, because my power makes me invisible and I tend to forget whether I had asked the mists to consume me or not.

I unconsciously tensed for attack, or rather defence because the odds were _not_ in my favour, even if they were I wouldn't know how to kill anyone. They approached through the trees finally entering my line of sight; even if they were like about 900 metres away I could see them as if they were right in front of me.

They had obviously noticed me, slowing their pace within 200 metres, and they still managed to reach me in less than a second. The three of them were quite a sight.

Two of the three guys were blond; one looking like he belonged in the army the poor soul was covered in what looked like crescent shaped bite marks, the other looked like a '50s movie star and very much like a father figure. The third looked familiar but a stranger at the same time. He had short curly, brown hair and playful-looking dark topaz eyes, identical to the other two's.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Carlisle. I'm Kathee." As soon as those words escaped my lips, I saw the big, ripped, brown haired guy's eyes bulge. Did he know someone with the same name?

"Pleasure to meet you, Kathee. You are a vampire I presume? Your eye colour looks unfamiliar amongst vampires; do you have an unusual diet?" Carlisle asked noting the sudden awkwardness. I think he was getting at my sliver eyes, not grey but metallic silver.

"Yes, I am a vampire, I drink mainly from animals, but I do drink from humans from time to time, if that's what you meant…who do you drink from?"

"Only animals, hence the gold eyes, we're vegetarians, of sorts. Err we were just off hunting actually, would you like to join us? This is Jasper and that is Emmett, by the way."

Shocked silence, bulging eyes, gaping mouths; well from me and my long lost supposed-to-be-dead brother, apparently. Jasper looked mildly shocked, kind of like he knew what was going on in the atmosphere between us; I'll have to ask him about that…later.

"Kathee, Is it really you?" he spoke up, finally. I had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real.

"Yeah, I suppose it has to be me, you big moron." I smiled wishing that I was able to let tears spill over, he bounded those last few steps between us and grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug. Heck, even if I was dreaming or insane or whatever, why not enjoy it?

"I missed you, _so much_ it's unbelievable. I'm _so sorry_, please don't leave, I couldn't bear not knowing where you are and how you're coping." Emmett was deep in rant mode now, expressing his worry and fear and sorrow, his face buried deeply in my wild red-brown curls. Though, why was _he_ apologizing? It wasn't his fault that he was attacked by a bear and almost killed. Is it?

"Em…Emmett…EMMETT! Why are _you_ apologizing? You didn't do anything." By this point I was squished against his chest, my hair flaying everywhere, and my feet floating about ten inches off the woodland floor. Man, he had changed so much, he was _a lot_ more muscled and he somehow seemed a bit taller too. I won't even go into the deadly strength even for a vamp he was _strong_.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm apologizing, Kathee. I didn't try to find you or see whether you were out in the woods looking for me, or checked how Ma and Pop were doing or-" I couldn't handle the mention of our parents, it was just too much in one go.

"That would have been incredibly stupid. You couldn't expose yourself! And, _I_ was looking for you because Mom and Dad were entertaining so I sneaked off to find you and drag your butt home before they noticed, but I came across the trail of blood, so I followed it and got lost at sundown…" telling him about that night was more horrible than I could have imagined, but worst of all I realised that Ma and Pop were left with no children after that one misfortunate night…they were now certainly lying in their graves, because they can't have lived to be over one hundred and ten. I felt myself shudder at the memory of despair I felt that night, and I was finally overwhelmed with the realisation and relief that Emmett was here. He was here, and he was well, and alive –even if it was in an un-dead sort of way. I gave him a bear hug back, but our embrace was interrupted way too soon by Carlisle.

"I see you two have lots of catching up to do, so Jasper and I shall be going now. Emmett you can take Kathee back to the house and introduce the rest of the family. Oh, that must be Alice." He answered the silver phone and laughed lightly. Jasper's face momentarily lit up at the mention of this Alice person, the smile looked really loving and tender, and his features took on a whole new look which made his whole being seem like a love-sick puppy. And I have to say that he looked really adorable. Alice is a really lucky girl.

After a short conversation summarising the events so far, Carlisle and Jasper waved goodbye and sped off in their original direction while Emmett and I turned and went back the other way at a slow human pace holding hands like we used to when I was little so I wouldn't wander off and get lost…ironic, eh?

Soon, we were approaching a grand white delight, delicate in architecture, yet it still looked sturdy. The beautiful house shocked me; it looked as though it belonged in a fairytale, not here in the murky forest. Though the surrounding trees provided privacy, as well as an element of mystery. And to think I never noticed it, in all its beauty, when I "lived" only about a mile away. We approached the glass side of the house and were immediately greeted by a short vampire, her dark hair spiked in all directions, she wore a beautiful black gown that reached her knees, those were accompanied by a choker necklace, which had a "Cullen" crest upon it, and black high heels that really did nothing for height. She kind of reminded me of a pixie. Alice I presumed…well whoever she was she seemed really ticked off at Emmett.

"Hi, you must be Kathee, pleasure to meet you. _You_ on the other hand, are in big trouble, Emmett." She glared at him with deep topaz eyes that seemed to glitter in the sunlight, along with her skin which looked as though it were encrusted with diamonds, me and my brother were in the shade of a grandeur willow tree which provided cover for our skin.

"Ooh, I'm so scared that I'm positively _quaking_ in my boots." He retorted, pretending to shake out of fear. He cracked a grin at her making her smile a little in return, that smile disappeared as soon as it appeared, a death stare and a scowl in its place.

"DON'T MAKE ME SMILE WHEN I'M MAD AT YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A SISTER?! HOW?" That felt like a slap in the face, the scream pierced through me making my stone cold heart ache uncontrollably. Was he embarrassed about me? Was he afraid that the Cullens would mock him? Alice waved him off, as though giving up and walked off with the grace of a professional dancer.

"Alice, I didn't tell you because- It's complicated…" He sighed and looked me directly in the eyes, but I couldn't return the gaze, "Kathee, I couldn't tell anyone about you because it was too painful to even consider… I couldn't just talk about you as though you were in my past, as though you were just a memory in the back of my mind, because you are not. Don't even think for a second that you don't matter to me, that I didn't even think about you till now, because I can assure you that you haven't left my thoughts, not for a minute, not even a second. I missed you so badly that I found it extremely hard to tell my own _wife_ about you." He had taken my hand in both of his making me look at him, and for once I was glad that I couldn't cry anymore.

"You have a _wife?_" I asked, surprised.

"He certainly does." Answered the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek, having to stand on tippy toes to do so.


End file.
